Alexa Marcellus
Alexa Marcellus, child of Aeolous, and one of the main characters of From the Abyss =History= She was born and raised in Chicago, Illanios with her mother, Cathrine Marcellus. Well at first she was raised by her mother. Then an empousa named Erin came in when she was 8. Erin captured her mother, and posed as Cathrine. As of now, no one know's if she's still alive or if she's dead. In the beginning Erin acted the same way Cathrine did. She was loving, helpful and all those other things. Alexa still had no idea she wasn't really her mom. Erin and Cathrine did look a like, but there were some differences. Erin told her it was plastic surgery. But then something inside Erin changed. She was an empousa that was known to play with her food before she ate it. So, still in the form of Cathrine, she began to treat Alexa worse and worse. It started with screaming at her all the time, then to ignoring her, then to abusing her. It started emotionally, then physiaclly, then both. And Alexa was still oblivious to the fact that, that wasn't her mother. She never had the courage to tell anyone, until her best friend at school, Jade a daughter of Erebos, found a bruise and got suspicious. Jade knew that Alexa was a demigod, because she had been sent on a mission to get her. So that day Jade had come home from school with Alexa. Cathrine started screaming at her for brining a friend home. When she was screaming Jade noticed her fangs. Faster then lightnening, she took out her weapon and killed it. She grabbed Alexa, and sprinted out of ther house and hid in an alley becuase it would be really weird to see two 13 year old girls, one holding a sword and the other crying like a 2 year old. Jade immediantly shut up her crying, becuase she was really bad with crying people. Jade told her about the world of the demigods and about camp. Jade said she could shadow travel them their, and when Alexa asked what that was she told her that she'd love it. So Jade grabbed her arm and then shadow travled to camp. Atfter that the 2 passed out. Alexa from shock, Jade from shadow traveling. Alexa was claimed a week later, when she caused a hurricane because Adrian, a son of Khione was teasing her. =Personality= Alexa doesn't have the qualities of normal hero's that are shown. She isn't brave, in any way. She ran frim a squirrel. A squrriel. And she isn't one of those hero's that will jump at the chnace of a quest and she won't go to the cornners of the world to save someone she doesn't know, or a traitor, or even a friend. The only people she'd do that for were her exceptionally close friends, and even thats a stretch. She is a little boy crazy and she's sarcastic. She's known to get frustrated very easily as well. Alexa however, is very sensitive and soothing and will always comfort people when there upset. =Apperence= Alexa has stragiht, long brown hair and sky blue eyes, that literally look like the sky. She's about 5'5" and has average weight. She has a very lean and athletic build, from training. Alexa is aid to be very pretty as well, but she's only pretty throguh her work and effort though. She can't w ake up in the morning with perfect hair and face. She now has a burn mark on her foot from the Drakon attack. She normally wears bright things, as opposed to Jade wearing dark things. =Powers= *She can summon high speed winds *She has full control over wind related monster/creatures Magical Items *Her staff, Cyclone. It transforms from a earing. *Her necklace that protects her from minor wounds and burning. Its limit as of now is unknown. =Relationships= Friends Jade Freeman Jade had been her best friends her entire life. They trusted eachother with everything. Despite there conflicting peronalities, they love each other very much. Jade is very protective of her, which is weird because she usually shows no protectivness of anyone. If anyone ever tried to hurt Alexa, Jade would step in and most likely kill them. Family Cathrine Marcellus Before the empousa came, they loved eachother. Her mother always pampered her and spoiled her. Not much is known about their relationshp as of now. Aeolus While Alexa doesn't hate him, she doesn't love him either. She merely respects him and thats all. She respects how he cared enough to give her the necklace that protected her, but hates him for never being there. She never had a father figure to look up too. Romance Adrian Berraz It is known that Adrian and her don't get along, but in a friendly way. Adrian was always teasing her and Alexa is always sarcastic to them. But if anyone wants to interrupt there fighting they mostly say "You two, stop flirting!" or "Cool it love birds!" because thats what they are. Love birds. It aslo has been mentioned that Alexa finds Adrian hot. Category:Females Category:Children of Aeolus